S'aimer pour le meilleur et pour le pire
by SoSweetySoCrazy
Summary: OS écrit pour le concours organisé par le forum DAL sur les couples improbables.


**Nom de Plume : Bloodykitchengirl & SoSweetySoCrazy**

**Personnages : Esmée/Charlie**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire est écrite par nos soins.**

**Concours Holy Shit organisé par le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : www . damn-addict-lemon**

**Merci à toutes les votantes de nous avoir permis d'accéder à la 3****ème**** place !**

Ceci est un repost, cet OS a été supprimé car le rating du résumé n'était pas bon, vive les nouvelles règles de FF.

* * *

**POV Charlie**

Depuis trois ans, le point culminant de mes journées au commissariat était sans nul doute ma pause déjeuner pendant laquelle je pouvais savourer les bons petits plats préparés par ma petite femme. Tous les jours, c'était un véritable bonheur que d'ouvrir ma glacière et de découvrir son contenu tant Esmée était une formidable cuisinière. Ces derniers temps, elle était dans sa période cuisine asiatique alors quoi de plus normal que de découvrir des sushis pour mon repas ! Tenant à ce que je mange équilibré, il y avait également une petite portion de crudités assaisonnées avec la sauce vinaigrette pimentée que j'appréciais tant…

Après la mort de sa mère, Bella, ma fille unique avait pris la relève pour nous faire de bons petits plats. Malheureusement pour moi, il y a cinq ans, elle était partie à l'université à l'autre bout du pays et j'avais dû depuis, me débrouiller tout seul. J'avais alors perdu l'habitude des repas équilibrés me contentant le plus souvent de hamburgers frites accompagnés d'une bonne bière.

Mes collègues m'enviaient de ne plus à avoir de malbouffe à acheter pour mes déjeuners. Oui, j'avais vraiment de la chance d'avoir trouvé en Esmée, une femme accomplie dans de nombreux domaines plus variés les uns que les autres. D'ailleurs je l'imaginais très bien ce soir, habillée en geisha, m'attendant sagement à la maison.

Elle était d'une imagination incroyable et n'hésitait jamais à pimenter notre vie de moments insolites et ce pas seulement au niveau de notre vie sexuelle qui à mon avis pour des gens de notre âge était plus qu'épanouie et ferait rougir plus d'un jeunot.

Esmée, à quarante-cinq ans était pleine de vie et ne tenait jamais en place, certains diraient qu'elle était fantaisiste voire excentrique et par conséquent fatigante mais pour moi, elle était une perpétuelle source de joie.

De plus, elle avait un corps magnifique. Sa longue chevelure soyeuse, sa peau si douce, sa forte poitrine et son regard toujours gourmand me rendaient systématiquement dur comme la pierre. Rien que de penser à elle, j'étais maintenant plus qu'à l'étroit dans mon pantalon et la tentation de me soulager commençait à me gagner quand soudain la sonnerie du téléphone de mon bureau interrompit mes pensées lubriques. Avant de décrocher, je me réajustai le mieux possible et repris contenance rapidement car après tout, étant le chef de la police de Port Angeles depuis dix ans, je me devais de rester professionnel en toutes circonstances...

**- Allo, chef Swan à l'appareil, je vous écoute.**

**- Bonjour chef Swan c'est l'officier McCarthy à l'appareil. Je vous appelle car on a un petit ****souci**** au Walmart.**

J'eus aussitôt un mauvais pressentiment et je priais intérieurement pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas encore une fois d'Esmée.

**- Que se passe-t-il ? **

**- Et bien c'est votre femme, Chef Swan. Le vigile l'a surprise en train de voler dans le magasin. Que fait-on ? On vous la ramène chez vous ou au poste ?**

**- Vous avez réglé ça avec le vigile ?**

**- Oui on lui a expliqué la procédure comme on le fait d'habitude quand c'est un nouveau vigile.**

**- Très bien. Merci beaucoup McCarthy. Ramenez-la au poste s'il vous plaît. **

**- Ok Chef, je la ramène au poste.**

**- Dites-moi quand même dans quel état elle est.**

**- Elle va bien mais elle est un peu énervée. Ne vous en faites pas, je vous la ramène rapidement.**

**- Merci McCarthy, à tout de suite, dis-je un peu sèchement avant de raccrocher tant j'étais agacé.**

J'aimais profondément Esmée mais elle me mettait régulièrement dans des positions compromettantes au boulot. En effet ma femme était kleptomane et se faisait régulièrement attraper dans les magasins en flagrant délit de vol. Son problème n'était pas nouveau et il s'accentuait à chaque fois qu'elle était particulièrement stressée. Honnête, elle m'avait avoué sa maladie dès le début de notre relation mais par amour, je l'avais malgré tout épousée parce que je ne me voyais pas vivre sans elle. Heureusement cependant, que j'étais apprécié dans la profession et que plus d'un me devait des services…

Pour me calmer, je fermai brièvement les yeux et inspirai profondément en tentant de mettre de côté toutes pensées négatives avant de me retourner mon attention sur mon délicieux repas.

J'attrapai mes baguettes, piquai un sushi et l'engloutis aussi sec. Il fondit dans ma bouche comme du beurre et ce qui restait de mon animosité s'envola définitivement. Il fallait bien le reconnaître, ma petite femme était un sacré cordon bleu. Je dévorai tout mon plat me délectant des différentes saveurs embrasant à tour de rôle mon palais. Rapidement, il me resta plus rien à me mettre sous la dent et je décidai de réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire à Esmée. Il fallait que je reste le plus zen possible pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Quelques instants plus tard, on frappa à la porte de mon bureau.

**- Entrez !**

Ma femme pénétra dans la pièce suivie de près par McCarthy. Elle avait les deux mains dans le dos, visiblement McCarthy l'avait menottée. Il avait respecté la procédure, je ne pouvais rien lui reprocher. Esmée paraissait plus jeune avec son air de petite fille penaude sur le point d'être grondée après avoir commis une grosse bêtise. Cependant, je n'étais pas dupe, ce n'était pas la première fois que nous nous retrouvions dans la même situation. McCarthy était visiblement mal à l'aise et jouait nerveusement avec les poches de sa veste.

**- C'est bon McCarthy vous pouvez la relâcher je m'en occupe.**

Il détacha les menottes qui emprisonnaient les poignets délicats de sa prisonnière avant de déposer rapidement un sac en plastique opaque sur mon bureau et de quitter rapidement la pièce.

A peine était-il sorti que ma chère femme m'offrit un sourire désarmant comme elle savait si bien les faire pour que je m'apitoie sur son sort.

Avant que je dise quoi que ce soit, elle ferma la porte à clé et s'installa sur le fauteuil situé en face de mon bureau. Je me doutais qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête aussi je ne fis aucune réflexion et attendis la suite des évènements.

**- A quel point tu m'en veux ? **susurra-t-elle de sa voix suave.

Je décidai de faire l'innocent afin de voir sa réaction.

**- A ton avis ?**

**- J'imagine assez pour que je me fasse pardonner maintenant et ce soir ?**

**- Là n'est pas la question, c'était quoi cette fois ? Un string ou un soutien-gorge que tu as piqué ?**

**- Tu n'as qu'à regarder par toi-même !**

J'ouvris alors le sac en plastique et y découvris 2 objets fort singuliers.

**- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est ?**

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux en s'avançant près de moi telle une lionne face à sa proie. Soudain, elle ôta son long manteau pour laisser apparaître un déshabillé affriolant que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. L'avait-elle volé aussi ? Ou bien l'avait-elle revêtu avant d'aller faire ses emplettes ? Ses courbes tentatrices me mirent au supplice et me firent momentanément perdre le fil de mes pensées.

Elle s'installa à califourchon sur mes cuisses et attrapa un des objets dans le sac.

Je regardai avec une curiosité non dissimulée ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Distrait, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me retrouvai le poignet attaché à mon confortable fauteuil en cuir. La coquine avait eu le temps de piquer mes menottes dans mon tiroir sans que je m'en aperçoive ! Esmée avait des doigts de velours agiles, qualité indispensable à tout bon pickpocket…

Coincé entre le fauteuil et son corps tentateur, je fixai curieusement le dit objet ressemblant à un anneau. Je me demandais bien à quoi cela pouvait servir.

**- Tu comptes le mettre où exactement ?**

**- Et bien sur ton pénis ! Tu vas voir il paraît que ça accroît les sensations**, déclara-t-elle, tout en commençant à me déshabiller.

Ayant toujours eu une sexualité plus que classique, légèrement inquiet, je ne pus réprimer un froncement de sourcils. L'idée d'avoir un corps étranger sur la partie la plus sensible de mon anatomie était loin de me plaire mais ma petite femme était tellement enthousiaste que je n'avais pas le cœur de la décevoir.

Elle défit avec aisance ma ceinture puis descendit la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon juste assez pour y passer sa main. Ses petits doigts se mirent en branle et commencèrent à caresser ma virilité déjà bien tendue.

Elle avait raison, il fallait que je me laisse aller. La situation était extrêmement excitante. Je fermai brièvement les yeux pour savourer les sensations mais je les rouvris lorsque je ne la sentis plus sur mes genoux. Elle était à présent debout et commençait un effeuillage en bonne et due forme.

Esmée était une femme magnifique et son corps était un appel à la luxure. Jamais une femme avant elle, ne m'avait fait autant d'effet sans que je la touche. Aussi, je bandai comme un fou une fois qu'elle fut entièrement nue.

Elle repoussa le fauteuil qui la gênait et s'agenouilla à mes pieds. Lorsqu'elle voulut enlever mon pantalon et mon boxer, je lui facilitai la tâche en me surélevant. Tandis qu'elle parvenait à ses fins, ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et elle se passait la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure en voyant mon sexe fièrement dressé, rien que pour elle. Je grognai alors que je sentais ses petites mains s'affairer sur mon sexe.

J'étais perdu dans la contemplation de ma petite femme si sexy lorsque je ressentis soudain une pression étrange mais pas désagréable autour de mon sexe. Et au moment où celui-ci se mit à vibrer, je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter.

Esmée me retint sur le fauteuil, continua à me caresser tendrement avant de déposer un baiser sur mon extrémité sensible et de titiller celle-ci de manière plus appuyée avec sa langue. Les sensations étaient extraordinaires, je n'avais jamais été autant stimulé et je savais que je n'allais pas durer longtemps. Geignant de plaisir sous ses attentions, je dus retenir un cri lorsque les succions exercées avec expertise s'accentuèrent et que je me sentis m'enfoncer de plus en plus dans sa bouche.

**- Putain bébé c'est trop bon !** **Mais arrête, je ne veux pas jouir comme ça…**

Malgré ma supplique, elle s'activa encore plus ardument à la tâche. La combinaison de l'anneau, de ses mains et de sa bouche m'envoyèrent rapidement loin dans les profondeurs du plaisir. Esmée avala goulument le fruit de son travail puis me nettoya avec soin avant de retirer délicatement l'anneau et de se redresser.

**- Wow c'était fantastique**, grognai-je, quelques instants plus tard, **mais tu as été une très vilaine fille...**

Elle hocha la tête et arbora un sourire malicieux. Son regard aussi en disait long.

**- Assieds-toi sur mon bureau**, lui ordonnai-je. **Alors qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?** lui demandai-je, alors que tandis que j'enlevai son string.

Elle resta muette et me regarda faire tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Je taquinai alors sa boule de chair avec l'anneau. Se tordant sous la surprise, elle gémit de plaisir et j'interrompis aussitôt tous mes gestes.

**- Réponds-moi !**

**- Oui Chef Swan, j'ai été une vilaine fille !**

Je repris mon manège sur son clitoris passant de temps à autre des coups de langue sur ses plis.

**- Pourquoi as-tu volé ces objets ?**

Je la léchai plus scrupuleusement et elle soupira de bonheur. Je m'arrêtai alors à nouveau.

**- Continue !** gémit-elle de frustration.

**- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu chérie !**

Elle grogna et je réprimai tant bien que mal mon sourire. Tenant absolument à avoir le contrôle sur sa jouissance pour la punir, je continuai à la torturer lentement mais sûrement.

**- Dis-moi pourquoi !**

**- Tu sais bien pourquoi mon chéri !**

**- Non justement, éclaire ma lanterne !**

Elle continua à onduler ses hanches tentatrices mais je tins bon.

**- Tu sais très bien que c'est plus fort**** que moi. Mais cette fois c'était dans un but bien précis, je voulais assouvir un fantasme. Sois rassuré, j'adore le sexe avec toi, c'est juste que je pensais que nous pourrions pimenter un peu les choses.**

Sa réponse ne me satisfaisant pas du tout, je décidai de corser les choses en laissant tomber l'anneau. Je titillai alors simultanément son bouton du plaisir avec mon pouce et l'entrée de son antre avec ma langue. Elle se cambra et ses gémissements s'accentuèrent. J'étais content de voir que même sans accessoire, je pouvais la faire vibrer tout autant. Après un dernier coup de langue, je sentis ma magnifique femme partir loin dans les limbes du plaisir et je me délectai de sa délicieuse jouissance.

**- Hummm tu es tellement savoureuse mon amour !**

Voir ma femme atteindre l'orgasme était magnifique, jamais je ne pourrai m'en lasser. On pouvait dire que j'étais de la vieille école et jusqu'à présent, je ne m'étais jamais intéressé à ce qu'on appelait communément les sex toys car je n'en voyais pas l'utilité et n'en avais pas besoin. Je devais reconnaître que cet anneau vibrant ouvrait quelques perspectives dans notre chambre à coucher mais rien ne valait à mon avis le naturel. Cependant, i que les imbéciles pour ne pas changer d'avis.

**- Dis-moi, quel est le second objet ?** demandai-je, curieux.

Libérant Esmée, je plongeai la main dans le sachet et en ressortis avec un tube. Je ne comprenais pas son utilité, était-ce du lubrifiant ? Jamais nous n'en avions eu besoin… Je regardais ma femme, plutôt sceptique.

**- Tu m'expliques ?**

**- C'est un gel parfumé qui permet de faire durer encore plus les érections !**

Mais qu'est qu'ils avaient encore inventé ? Encore une fois je me demandais ce qui était passé par la tête de ma femme pour avoir volé un truc pareil. Je savais bien que je n'avais plus vingt ans mais j'étais encore fort vigoureux et endurant pour un homme de quarante. D'ailleurs en parlant d'érection, celle que j'arborais non stop depuis l'arrivée d'Esmée commençait à être vraiment douloureuse malgré ma jouissance de tout à l'heure.

Voyant mon air dubitatif et avant que je dise quelque chose que je pourrais regretter ensuite, elle m'arracha le tube des mains, en récupéra une noisette sur ses doigts et vint l'appliquer directement sur mon sexe encore dénudé.

A chaque fois que ses doigts délicats touchaient ce dernier, il réagissait instantanément et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Avec le gel, qui servait de lubrifiant, ses caresses étaient encore plus agréables.

- **Tu aimes ce que je te fais mon amour ?** demanda-t-elle, sur un ton malicieux.

- **Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est bon**, haletai-je.

-** Tu aimes ce parfum de banane qui se dégage ?**

Maintenant qu'elle le faisait remarquer, une légère odeur de banane se dégageait effectivement de ce fameux gel mais ce n'était pas transcendant et en toute franchise, cela m'était complètement égal. J'avais d'autres préoccupations en tête.

**- Je n'aime pas trop les bananes, c'est plutôt ton truc ça chérie… et si tu me détachais pour que je te montre ce que je préfère ?**

**- D'accord mais il faut que tu me dises où tu caches les clés !**

**- Dans la poche intérieure de ma veste qui se trouve sur le porte manteau.**

Elle se leva et le manque de contact se fit cruellement sentir. Je priai intérieurement pour qu'elle se dépêche tandis qu'elle balançait son petit cul de manière à m'allumer encore plus. Mais elle devait être dans le même état de frustration car elle revint rapidement et me libéra enfin, à ma grande satisfaction.

A peine m'avait-elle libéré que je la plaquai contre le bureau avant de m'emparer furieusement de ses lèvres de velours qui m'avaient tant manqué depuis ce matin. Après un baiser torride, je la retournai et la pénétrai d'un grand coup de reins jusqu'à la garde sans aucune résistance de sa part tant elle était humide. Nous gémîmes simultanément. Pour ma part, être en elle était toujours aussi bon, jour après jour. Nous étions complémentaires depuis le premier jour de notre union charnelle. Je me retirai complètement avant de la posséder violemment à nouveau et elle hurla de plaisir.

**- Chut mon amour, on va nous entendre, il faut que tu restes silencieuse.**

- **Comment veux-tu que je reste silencieuse sous tes délicieux coups de reins ?** geignit-elle.

Recouvrant alors sa bouche de ma main pour la faire taire, je continuai sans relâche mes profonds va-et-vient.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant car un puissant orgasme nous terrassa à l'unisson, moi me répandant dans ses tréfonds et elle tremblant de tous ses membres. Après nous être remis de notre jouissance, je sortis de son antre avec difficultés en ressentant des picotements sur ma virilité. En regardant de près, on aurait dit que mon sexe avait chopé la rougeole tant il était recouvert de plaques rouges.

**- Holy shit ! C'est quoi ça ? Ça gratte un max !** criai-je, tout en essayant de ne pas m'arracher la bite tant je la frottai fort à cause des démangeaisons.

Esmée se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

**- Il semblerait que tu fasses une allergie, mon chéri ! **

**- Et ça te fait rire ?** rétorquai-je. **Emmène-moi plutôt aux urgences au lieu de te moquer de moi !**

C'était le comble, faire une allergie à cause de la kleptomanie de ma femme alors que je n'en avais jamais eu de toute ma vie ! Ah elle pouvait rire ! Ce serait nettement moins drôle pour elle si elle réagissait elle-même aussi négativement à ce produit de malheur. Qui avait inventé ce truc d'ailleurs ? Il devrait être interdit par la loi !

Les démangeaisons s'intensifiant de seconde en seconde, il était impératif que je me rende à l'hôpital en étant le plus discret possible. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie que l'on se moque du pauvre chef Swan qui avait eu le malheur de mettre n'importe quoi sur sa queue pour prendre du bon temps.

**- Allez rhabille-toi, on va prendre ma voiture, tu conduiras, je ne suis pas en état de le faire. Sois discrète lorsque nous passerons devant l'accueil.**

**- Chéri calme-toi, ce n'est pas la fin du monde !**

**- Tu peux parler, ce n'est pas toi qui as la bite en feu !**

**- Je comprends que tu sois mal en point mais ce n'est pas une raison de me parler sur ce ton !**

**- Et tu crois que je devrais te parler comment ? Tout ça, c'est de ta faute !**

Voyant que je ne décolérai pas, elle fit finalement profil bas et nous passâmes rapidement sans encombre devant tout le personnel du commissariat pour rejoindre le parking. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Arrivés aux urgences, j'accostai le premier médecin devant nous et lui expliquai mon problème. Il nous installa dans une salle pour m'examiner et je lui donnai alors le gel parfumé, objet de tous mes tourments.

**- Ah oui, je connais ce produit, nous avons eu ces derniers temps plusieurs personnes qui ont également atterri aux urgences après l'avoir utilisé. Il devrait être retiré de la vente en raison des composants chimiques extrêmement allergènes qu'il contient. Je parie que vous n'avez jamais eu d'allergie de votre vie auparavant, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- En effet c'est pour ça que je suis extrêmement surpris que cela m'arrive aujourd'hui. Docteur, je souffre le martyre !**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous faire une injection d'un puissant anti-inflammatoire et je vais vous prescrire une pommade apaisante qu'il vous faudra appliquer avec soin plusieurs fois par jour pour calmer les démangeaisons. Heureusement que vous êtes venus rapidement parce que sinon, il aurait fallu vous hospitaliser pour vous perfuser des hautes doses d'anti-inflammatoires.**

N'étant pas fan des piqûres même à mon âge, je fermai les yeux pendant l'injection. Soudain une pensée me vint à l'esprit.

- **Et ma femme ? Est-ce qu'elle ira bien ? Pour l'instant, il semble qu'elle n'ait rien du tout mais qu'en sera-t-il plus tard ?**

A ce moment, je vis Esmée s'approcher de nous avec un drôle d'air. Sa démarche était étrange.

- **Euh à ce propos, je commence à avoir des démangeaisons au niveau de mes parties intimes. Docteur, je crois bien que je vais aussi avoir besoin d'une piqûre…**

Je la vis se gratter l'entrejambe et esquissai alors un sourire. Quelque part, j'étais content qu'elle aussi souffre du même mal que moi mais une autre partie était triste pour elle également. Je me fustigeai d'avoir de telles pensées ! N'avait-on pas signé "pour le meilleur et pour le pire" ? Et là, on y était "au pire" !

Nous prîmes chacun à notre tour une douche comme nous l'avait conseillé le docteur afin d'éliminer toute trace du produit incriminé sur nos parties intimes. Après m'être séché, je m'apprêtais à me passer la pommade apaisante lorsque Esmée m'arracha le tube des mains. Son geste raviva alors un souvenir qui n'était pas aussi déplaisant que je l'aurais souhaité.

**- Viens, on va s'installer sur notre lit et on se passera à tour de rôle la pommade**, proposai-je alors, souhaitant apaiser la tension qui régnait entre nous.

Nous nous allongeâmes sur notre lit et j'appliquai précautionneusement la crème sur la partie enflammée de ma petite femme.

**- Mon amour, je suis vraiment désolée pour cette épreuve. Je t'aime plus que tout, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.**

**- Je sais bien ma chérie que ce n'était pas intentionnel, je t'aime aussi. Et **J'espère que cette histoire t'aura quand même donné une leçon.

**- Qu'il ne faut pas utiliser de gel parfumé ?** plaisanta-t-elle.

**- Oui certes mais surtout qu'il ne faut pas voler n'importe quoi ! ****A chaque fois que tu voleras un objet, tu repenseras à ce gel et à ses effets nocifs. En toute franchise, j'espère que ça t'évitera à l'avenir de voler des sex toys. Franchement ces objets sexuels olé olé ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc, rien ne vaut le sexe au naturel.**

- **Promis chéri à l'avenir, j'essaierai d'éviter les sex toys**, débita-t-elle, sans grande conviction, avec un air coquin comme si elle pensait déjà à sa prochaine cible.

Cette femme aurait ma peau un jour, j'en étais persuadé...


End file.
